A Sip of Death
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Someone is selling drugged drinks to bars in town, and even drugged sodas. When Jon shows up at Ponch's door with a drugged Mt. Dew and the effects kicking in already Ponch knows something has to be done. Collab story with AllTrekkedUp
1. Prologue

Frank Poncherello sat on the couch trying to relax. It was hard to find a comfortable position without bothering his injuries. He had a few broken ribs, a broken arm, a dislocated knee, and a slight concussion that was making him feel a little dizzy at times if he moved too fast.

He was trying to ignore everything and wait for Jon who was supposed to be coming over. Ponch was slowly recovering. His knee was almost better but still a little sore, his arm was the same way. His ribs just hurt like crazy if only he could stop moving so much and bumping into everything!  
Soon there was a knock on the door, Ponch would've loved to answer, but because he finally found a comfortable position he wasn't moving. "Come in!"

Someone messed with the doorknob for a while not able to open it. Ponch was wondering what was wrong, and suddenly grew worried. Comfortable or not if that was Jon and he was in trouble Ponch needed to help.

He got off the couch and hobbled over to the door, he opened it and Jon fell right into Ponch.

"Ahhh!" Ponch cried out in pain. He tossed Jon aside onto the floor and rather pathetically tried to get up without hurting himself more. It was a failed attempt because by the time he was standing he did not feel so great.

"Jon Baker, what is your problem!?"

Jon just moaned slightly.

"Jon?" Ponch asked.

Jon dropped the bottle of Mt. Dew in his hand. Ponch picked it up. "What are you drinking? It's not really Mt. Dew is it?" he unscrewed the lid and sniffed it. Ponch made a face. "Eww that smells horrible! Jon that's not Mt. Dew…"

Jon just stared at Ponch with wide eyes. He wasn't saying a word.

Ponch was getting a little freaked out and worried. He helped Jon to his feet and got him to the car. Jon was going to the doctor.


	2. Chapter 1

Ponch had a hard time driving to the doctor's office, his knee hurt and his arm from driving, but he knew Jon needed a doctor, he stole a glance his way as they went. Jon had his head laid back against the seat, he looked absolutely out of it, eyes staring up at the ceiling, slightly glazed over, which worried Ponch, that, and the fact that he hadn't spoken since Ponch had opened the door for him. When Ponch suddenly heard his friend gasp he looked over, Jon was holding his chest, breathing hard and his face was going pale. Ponch knew they would have to go to the E.R. now, he sped up, the hospital was but a mile off.

"Try to relax and breathe, Jon. Breathe!" Ponch told him. Ponch was super stressed, he was doing his best to not panic, Jon had passed out by the time they got to the hospital. Ponch felt lucky that there were two male nurses standing outside when he pulled up.

They helped Jon get in by putting him on a gurney, Ponch was pushing through his own pain trying to keep up with them, they put Jon in a room and went for a doctor. Dr. Ryan Adams came in shortly thereafter, Ponch had sat down in a chair by the bed, the doctor began looking Jon over. "Tell me what happened?" he asked.

"He..fell through the door when I opened it, he was coming to check on me and when I asked him what was wrong he didn't answer, he had been drinking a Mt. Dew, but when I smelt it, it didn't smell like normal," Ponch explained.

"Dear, God! Not sodas too now?!" Adams exclaimed.

"What?" Ponch asked.

"I want a six lead EKG, an IV of normal saline, and oxygen, bring me a pump, let's pump his stomach," Adams ordered.

"He..he had chest pains in the car," Ponch said. He was worried about Jon even more with the things the doctor was saying.

"I figured. You might want to step out while we do this," Adams said. One of the nurses had brought him what he needed to pump Jon's stomach while another was taking labs.

"OK," Ponch said. He was confused about what was going on, obviously the doctor knew something more than what he did, Ponch just hoped Jon could be helped. He stood outside the door rubbing his ribs, they hurt pretty bad, he wanted all his pain to just go away. It wasn't long before the nurses left with samples and the doctor bid Ponch to come back in.

"I hope that will help a little, but unfortunately his stomach was mostly empty, meaning the drugged soda just went right on down. He didn't have a heart attack, just chest pains from what I can tell right now, I will have more tests done. Do you know where he got the Mt. Dew?" Adams asked.

"No. Drugged?" Ponch asked.

"Yes. You haven't heard yet?" Adams asked.

"No, I guess not," Ponch said.

"In the past week we have had 12 cases just like your friend Jon here," Adams said. He knew Ponch and Jon from treating Ponch's current injuries.

"Really? Drugged soda?" Ponch asked.

"No. This is the first case with soda, it's been beer and whiskey from a couple of bars down town, two people have died," Adams said.

Ponch felt dizzy. "Died?" he asked.

"Yeah, heart attacks. I will do everything I can for him, but I can't make any promises," Adams said.

Ponch looked from the doctor to his best friend looking pale and lifeless laying in the hospital bed- only an hour ago things had been fine.

Ponch sighed he couldn't take this anymore he had to leave, he just couldn't bear to see Jon this way.


	3. Chapter 2

Ponch went to the store, and straight for the freezer section where he found Twinkie ice cream, Hostess Cupcake ice cream, and ding dong ice cream sandwiches. He got as much as the cart could hold and took it all to the checkout line.

The lady at the checkout line looked at the cart, then looked at Ponch. She looked at the cart again then back to Ponch.

"Do you normally eat like this? And if so tell me how you still manage to stay so thin," she finally said.

Ponch sighed. "This is my comfort food," he admitted shamefully. He was regretting buying all this junk in the first place. He didn't need it…and he highly doubted his freezer would hold it all.

The sweet lady continued to do her job. She could tell just by looking at Ponch he wasn't happy. Wasn't he that same guy that came in the other day smiling? And now here he was as sad as could be.

Her heart ached, she never admitted it, but in all her years working at this store she'd seen Ponch a lot…and she'd grown to really like him. If something was wrong she wished she could've been there for him…instead of him having to feel like he needed to go home and waste the rest of the night eating ice cream and making himself sick.

Melina finished ringing up all the items and after Ponch paid she watched him leave. She still wished she would've said something…

oOoOo

Ponch went home and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV then put most of the ice cream in the freezer leaving a few things out for him to start eating. He sat in front of the TV not really watching anything, just thinking about Jon. Remembering how awful Jon looked just made Ponch feel sick and the more he thought about it the more he stuffed his face with ice cream to think of something better.

It was a shocker to him that he didn't get a brain freeze or something, and he just kept eating. Hours went by, he was all alone with his ice cream. He kept telling himself at least ice cream is better than him going to a bar and getting drunk…but then on the other hand all this ice cream was gonna make him sick.

The phone started to ring. He looked over and saw it was just Getraer. He would've answers, but he just didn't feel like talking to someone right now. So he let the answering machine get it.

'Hey, Frank, it's Joe…I don't know if you're home but I'm worried about you. I'm just visiting Jon…I wanted to tell you he's getting better and he wishes you'd come see him…and uh…I'll be around here for a while too…if you wanna come see us…'

That was it, everything went silent again except for the sound of the TV in the background.

"Why would Sarge want me to come? Worried? Why?" Ponch asked himself confused. He looked at the clocked it was almost three a.m. Ponch moaned slightly as he moved on the couch. His stomach was starting to hurt, he'd been home for a few hours now just eating ice cream like it was going out of style.

There were empty ice cream containers surrounding the couch, and Ponch just wanted more. He felt miserable right now, but it was getting his mind off of Jon…

Ponch slowly got off the couch and made it to the freezer again for more ice cream. The phone rang again it was Getraer…again.

Ponch once again let it go to the answering machine. "At some point you'll get the idea to leave me alone, Sarge," he muttered as he limped back to the couch.

'Frank…sorry it's me again. I just wanted to warn you Grossie was coming and could be there any minute…Bear drove by and said he saw lights on so you're probably home…I don't know what you're doing right now…but I wish you'd stop ignoring me.'

It ended then.

"Bear drove by? Why the heck did he…?" Before Ponch could finish that thought he heard a knock at the door.

"Oh great…"

He just continued on his ice cream ignoring the door. He wasn't going to tell him he had forgotten to lock it.

He heard the doorknob start to wiggle and soon the door opened.

Ponch turned his head slightly. "Oh…breaking in?"

"Ponch!" Grossie cried looking at the mess. "What are you doing? You're gonna make yourself sick!"

Ponch frowned, and played around with his ice cream for a few seconds thinking about that. He finally decided it was all worth it. So he continued to eat.

"Ponch!"

Ponch looked at Grossie.

Grossie was starting to pick up the mess. "Ponch, I don't know what happened but I'm going to help you," he said.

Ponch wasn't even able to answer he just grabbed the trash can nearby and began to throw up.

Grossie felt bad for his friend. "You know Ponch, instead of turning to ice cream or something when you're upset you could've came and talked to me…I care about you," he said.

Ponch was still throwing up. He felt awful. His stomach was hurting badly.

"Do you still have more ice cream in the freezer?" Grossie asked.

Ponch shook his head. "It's all gone…I had a whole cart load full from the store…brought it home here…couldn't stop eating it…I feel miserable…"

Grossie almost threw up thinking about it. He liked ice cream, but not enough to have that much of it in one day.

Grossie smiled at Ponch though. "Hey, on the bright side you didn't seem to have gained any weight really," he pointed out.

Ponch groaned. "Grossie, that's the least of my concerns right now."

Grossie was quiet as he continued to clean up the mess. When it was all cleaned up he took Ponch to his bed room. "You should rest, maybe you'll feel better by morning. The trash can is right here if you need it and I'll be in the living room," he said then closed the door.

After closing the door he went and called Getraer.


	4. Chapter 3

**2:30am**

Getraer had found out about Jon through Dr. Adams, he had called when Ponch had left the hospital because the doctor knew he was in a bad shape physically and now emotionally as well. The doctor figured somebody else should know about Jon's condition and Ponch's. When Getraer got that call he left home right away to go to the hospital, when he arrived he made contact with Dr. Adams and he showed him to Jon's room, which was in the I.C.U. of the cardiac care floor, this is where all the people who had been victims of the drugged drinks were being cared for. Getraer was taken-a-back by Jon's appearance, with wires and tubes coming out of him, pale as a sheet, he slowly walked to his bedside and then looked back at Adams.

"What's the plain of it?" he asked.

"If he can make it through the next 48 hours without having a heart attack and dying, he'll be alright. With our other survivors all of them that made it two days recovered and are fine now," Adams said.

"Has he woken up since he's been here?" Getraer asked.

"No. I am a little concerned about that. I do have rounds to make, but talk to him, he might respond to your voice, also, call Ponch, make sure he's OK. He took all this hard," Adams said.

"I can imagine. Thank you, doctor," Getraer said.

"I'll be back later. If you need anything or something changes, push that button by the bed for a nurse," Adams said. He then left.

Getraer sat down in a chair by the head of Jon's bed. "Jon, it's Joe, I'd really like to talk to you. You know, Frank would too, you really need to come through this, I don't think I could handle Frank without you," Getraer said. He settled back in the chair and crossed his legs. After a few moments Jon's eyes flickered open.

"Jon! Good to have you back!" Getraer said, smiling.

Jon took a deep breath, he felt really weak and could barely turn his head to look at Getraer, he licked his lips before speaking. "Sarge, w-where is Ponch?" he asked.

"I don't know, I need to call. I'll call the doctor for you first," Getraer said. He hit the button for the nurse and told the one that responded that Jon was awake.

"I'm going out to call Frank, I'll be back," he told Jon. Jon just shook head, feeling tired.

Getraer went to the lobby to call Ponch, when it went to the answering machine he told him about Jon, and that he was worried for him, normally he wouldn't have, but he knew how close of friends he and Jon were and how hard Ponch was taking everything because of it. He then called a few people from work to see if they had seen Ponch or talked to him- none had. But Bear was out and drove by his apartment and said that there were lights on, so he called Grossie and asked him to go check on Ponch, then he called Ponch again and told him about Grossie coming, again on the answering machine, he didn't like this, he couldn't help but be more worried. He hoped Ponch was alright.

oOoOo

Getraer hadn't heard a word from Grossie or Ponch and he growing concerned. He began pacing the floor debating whether or not he should go to Ponch's apartment himself when soon the door flew open.

"Sergeant Getraer, phone call for you," said a pretty red head nurse.

Getraer breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said. He followed her to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sarge it's Grossie."

"Grossie! You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice," Getraer said.

"Getting worried?" Grossie guessed.

Getraer was silent for a moment. "How's Frank?"

"Oh yeah that's why I'm calling…Sarge, he got himself sick."

"How?" Getraer felt himself growing concerned.

"Went to the store got a lot of ice cream…stuffed his face with ice cream all night to get his mind off Jon…and now he's throwing up pretty bad. I had his lay down to try to get some sleep," Grossie explained.

Getraer felt sick at just the thought of that.

"Anyway I'm gonna stay with him for a while," Grossie added.

"Alright, keep me posted is anything happens," Getraer said.

Grossie agreed and soon the two of them hung up.

Getraer was still shaking his head as he walked back to Jon's room to tell him what had happened.


	5. Chapter 4

Around seven Ponch was feeling a little better. He got up, and went to the living room. Grossie was passed out on the couch just exhausted. It had been a long night. Ponch was glad he was getting some sleep finally.

Ponch was in the mood to get out of the house though, and he knew exactly where to go. He went back to his room and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt then grabbed his keys off the dresser and headed out the door.

Ponch went out to the car and started it. He went straight for his friend Harry's house. Harry had been a friend of his since high school. They were trouble makers together…and when Ponch was upset and needed to talk to someone when Jon wasn't around or if he was trying to avoid his normal group of friends he'd go see Harry.

Harry wasn't someone he'd hang out with on a regular basis due to how much drinking, and smoking and a little drug abuse the guy did. But when Ponch was feeling really messed up or just in the mood to see him he'd go.

Ponch let out a sigh. "Do I really want to see him?" he asked.

"Hey, Ponch! Come on in!" Harry said. He was smoking a cigar and going though some papers when Ponch arrived.

"I guess I can't turn back now," he muttered. He parked and turned the car off. He got out a few minutes later.

Harry was just finishing his cigar. "You wanna smoke?" he asked pulling out some cigarettes.

Ponch shook his head. "You know I don't smoke."

"Still don't?" Harry asked with a slight crooked grin.

Ponch ignored it and noticed the papers. "What are you up to?" Ponch asked with a yawn.

"Oh things for work, things for work. I'm in some big things these days, Ponch! Yes, sir, big things!" Harry said.

"oh, really? What do you do now?"

"I work with some guys, we buy liquor wholesale and sell it to the bars in town."

"Oh nice, so pretty much what you tried doing when you were 17?" Ponch asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes! But I won't get busted this time! The guys, they have been doctoring up the stuff before we sell it.''

"Really? Doing what kinda things with it?" Ponch asked a little worried.

"I don't know, watering it down I guess, I don't do that part, I just sell it to the buyers." Harry could sense that uneasiness in Ponch's voice.

"Hmmm... You know I'm not saying it's them but people have been mixing drugs into the drinks they sell at the bar. It's not good... But I know you well enough I trust you wouldn't be hiring someone to do that."

''I heard about that, I been hoping it is not them..." Harry trailed off.

Ponch was silent.

"Ponch, what if it is?" Harry asked. Looking his long time friend in the eyes, serious.

"Well then you would have to tell the police... Which I'm one you could just call me. We'd arrest those guys... But since you are not doing anything to make them do it, or even being a part of it I think I can keep you out of trouble," Ponch replied.

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "Well, can we investigate it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ponch replied.

Harry rubbed his hands together and smoke puffed out of his mouth. "Let's do it!"

Ponch smiled "You'll have to take me to these guys."

"Let's put you undercover, huh?" he asked.

Ponch nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"You'll be my new boy, work with them, right?"

"Yeppers," Ponch replied. He knew he'd have to call Getraer soon now which he was now dreading.

"Oh boy! This might be fun!" Harry said rubbing his hands together.

Ponch was nervous about the whole thing. On top of that he wasn't feeling well.

"Hey, we go in there, everything will be cool, you should call your buddies so they will know," Harry said.

"Yeah…" Ponch called Getraer.

It took a few minutes before Getraer answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sarge it's Ponch."

"Frank!? Oh my gosh are you alright!?"

"Yeah, Sarge I'm fine. Listen I can't talk long I'm really busy."

"Aren't you still at home?" Getraer asked.

"Uh…no…and I need you to call Grossie and apologize for me. I'm going undercover right now I think I might've found the guys drugging the drinks sold to the bars," Ponch said.

"Oh my gawd…Frank be careful. Frank, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Ponch rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I just need to you to call someone for back up so that once I've caught them if it is really them I have someone to help me out."

"Alright, we just might crack this thing this way." Getraer said. Impressed.

Ponch smiled. "Talk to you later."

He and Getraer both said their goodbyes and they hung up.

oOoOo

Grossie was asleep on the couch when the phone began to ring. He tiredly answered it. "Hello?"

"Grossman, how long have you been sleeping?"

"Uh...I don't know Sarge...why?"

"I just thought you might like to know that while you were asleep Poncherello snuck out to go catch some badguys on his own!" Getraer sounded mad.

Grossie freaked out and almost fell off the couch. "No, he was just here!" he got up and looked in Ponch's room. The bed was made and Ponch was gone.

Grossie let out a frustrated sigh. "Some friend I am."

"I want you and Baricza to get your butts in a cruiser and go where ever it is Poncherello tells you to! And if something happens to him..."

"Yeah, yeah I know I'll be in trouble. I'm sorry, Sarge." Grossie hung up and called Bear and while he was using the home phone calling Bear he pulled out his cell phone to text Ponch.

oOoOo

Harry took Ponch to the old building where they stored the booze they bought. Ponch went inside with Harry in front of him.

"Hey, fellas!" Harry said.

There were four men standing there over crates of liquor bottles, all were covered in tattoos and had long hair, none looked too business like.

Ponch smiled slightly trying to act nice he was way out of his comfort zone.

"Who's that?" One guy with long black hair and a beard asked.

"New guy, Jag, this is Jose, he'll be helping you," Harry said.

"Alright, as long as he does as he's told it's all good," Jag said. He was apparently in charge.

Ponch made a face at him.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys to it," Harry said. He slapped Ponch on the back as he walked out.

"Ok, Jose, is it? We will show you what to do." Jag said. He took him and showed him a table with small bottles on it and powders in bags and then the booze sitting on it.

Ponch was silent as he watched and listened to Jag.

"Ya take a bottle, open it and put in anything you want, then seal it up again and deliver it to one of the bars on this list," Jag said. Pointing to a piece of paper at the end of the table.

"Really? You still feel good after putting this junk in there?"

"Why not? Gives people a little more bang for their buck, and what Harry don't know is that the dealers give us a blow back if people get hooked," Jag said.

Ponch shook his head. When no one was paying attention he texted Bear, and Grossie to come help. He'd definitely caught the bad guys.

Grossie and Bear moved in, within ten minutes they had all the men in handcuffs.

All except one. A guy named Hank, he'd taken off running. Ponch took off after him.

Hank just thought Ponch was running away with him he didn't realize Ponch was a cop. So when he saw Ponch fall and he didn't see any cops close enough he came back and helped Ponch up.

"You ok, man?"

Ponch was in too much pain to get out an answer. Hank helped him to a car and they left.


	6. Chapter 5

Bear saw the car drive by as they were putting the others in the back of the cruiser.

"That's the guy that got away!" Bear yelled. He got into the cruiser with Grossie and the sped off after him.

Ponch was laying in the back seat in pain. He still hadn't fully recovered from his injuries and he had aggravated them when he fell, not only that, but he felt sick still he wanted to throw up.

Hank kept looking back at him actually worrying and made up his mind to take him to the hospital.

Bear was freaking out as he was going after the car. "Where's Ponch!?"

"I don't know! I thought he was with you!" Grossie yelled.

"NO!"

The three men in the back seat looked at each other. It was like when parents lost their child at the store.

Bear was worrying even more now. "We gotta catch this guy then go find Ponch."

"Just drop me off somewhere I can go find him!"

"No! That wastes time!" Bear argued.

"Arguing is wasting time!" Grossie shot back.

The car in front of the pulled into the hospital parking lot. Bear stomped on the brakes.

They watched as Hank got out of his car and opened the back door to get Ponch.

Bear and Grossie looked at each other in a fit of panic. "He's got Ponch!"

They both got out. "Freeze! Put your hands where we can see them!" Grossie ordered.

"Please, I gotta help me friend."

"Back away from Ponch!" Bear ordered.

Hank looked confused.

"Put your hands up!" Grossie yelled.

Hank put his hands up. Grossie rushed over and searched him then handcuffed him.

Hank kept looking at Ponch. "You gotta help Jose."

"You mean Ponch?" Bear corrected.

"What?"

"He's an undercover officer," Grossie said dryly as he led Hank to the car to wait for another cruiser.

oOoOo

Ponch woke up in a hospital room with a few people gathered around him. He felt pretty miserable, but forced a smile.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, partner. I heard what you did. Congratulations catching those guys," Jon said.

"J-Jon?" Ponch said he hadn't realized Jon was in there before until Jon spoke.

Jon smiled. "Yeah, I'm here. Feeling a lot better too. I wish I could've helped you…and uh I heard about that ice cream incident. I'm sorry…I wish I could've been there for you…and I didn't mean for all of this to happen…"

"Jon it's fine," Ponch said.

Grossie came up beside the bed. "Ponch! Why'd you leave like that! I thought you were still in bed until Getraer called and yelled in my ear. Not a good way to wake up."

"I know…believe me I know."

"Getraer is really ticked at me now too," Grossie added.

"Sorry…" Ponch started.

"Looks like there was a lot that went on I didn't know about," Jon cut in with a slight smile.

Ponch was about to respond to him when Getraer began to speak.

"You scared me to death! When you wouldn't answer your phone I thought the worst…and you know good and well by now that if you're upset you can talk to me! You don't need to go make yourself sick on ice cream! Then when I finally hear from you, you're going undercover to catch considered dangerous criminals…BY YOURSELF!"

"Sarge, I'm sorry I didn't think you cared in the first place…and I figured it was ok…I mean I did ask for back up."

Getraer rolled his eyes. "How many times must we have this conversation, Frank?"

Jon was about to stick in a smart mouth comment but then bit his tongue to keep from doing so.

Bear just continued to stay quiet in the corner until Grossie noticed him and turned.

He and Grossie got into an argument over the car ride.

Ponch was getting very confused at one point it had gotten so loud in the room from Grossie and Bear arguing to Getraer yelling at him.

He and Jon shared a look.

"I feel like I should be yelling at you for something," Jon joked.

"Oh Jon…" Ponch rolled his eyes and couldn't help but start to laugh.

Jon smiled and started to laugh as well and with the two of them laughing Getraer couldn't continue his rant. He just smiled and shook his head. Everything seemed to be getting somewhat back to normal.


End file.
